1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics and, in particular, to power systems in aviation electronics.
2. Background
Aircraft may use power distribution networks in order to provide electrical power to many different components used for flight, navigation, cabin comfort, entertainment, instrumentation, and possibly many other functions. An aircraft's power distribution network may include a number of panels connected by one or more buses. The term “panel” refers to a section of an aircraft that contains electronics or other components. A panel may contain components used to either generate or distribute power. Many panels include one or more internal nodes, such as power distribution nodes, that are the hubs used to connect other electrical components within the panel itself. Together, these one or more internal nodes may form a group of nodes for a given panel.
Panels are often disposed on or in the aircraft for maintenance access. The term “panel” by itself does not imply any particular structural shape or architecture. As used herein, the term “panel” is a defined section of an aircraft which contains electronic or power distribution components; however, a panel may contain other components. The term “panel” may, in some possible cases, refer to a “line replaceable unit” or “LRU”. Thus, in some possible cases, the terms “panel” and “line replaceable unit” might be interchangeable.
As stated above, panels may be connected by one or more buses. A bus is wiring or other electrical components that may carry data or electrical power from one area of the aircraft to another area of the aircraft. In some aircraft, one or more buses are used to electrically connect two or more panels or line replaceable units. Together, the one or more buses and the two or more panels form a network.
Network design in an aircraft may be difficult due to possible requirements for a high degree of redundancy and tolerance to undesirable conditions. An example of an undesired condition might be a panel ceasing to properly function, for whatever reason. In a redundant aircraft system that is tolerant to undesirable conditions, even if a particular panel ceases to function, the system is designed to allow the aircraft to operate as if the aircraft had not experienced an interruption in the function of the particular panel.
Another reason why system design may be difficult is a desire to reduce weight. Increased aircraft weight decreases fuel efficiency. Fuel use is a major expense of the airline industry; therefore, depending on intended use, some aircraft are made as light as possible.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus which takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, such as designing a redundant system that supports a system's tolerance to undesirable conditions and also minimizes aircraft weight, as well as possibly other issues. The advantageous embodiments described herein address these issues.